The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Consumers demand portable drink containers that are disposable. Plastic bottles in a single serving size are popular because they are convenient. A consumer can buy an exemplary twelve pack of soda or drinking water at a store, put the pack in a refrigerator, and take out individual bottles on demand.
Plastic bottles are problematic environmentally. Plastic does not biodegrade in a reasonable amount of time. Landfills and bodies of water (e.g. oceans) in which garbage is dumped have large amounts of plastic bottles which persist as a growing problem. Environmentalism as a cause is popular with the public, and consumers demand and respond to environmentally responsible packaging.